


He Doesn't Fit

by namjoonvore



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, big boy baekkie, chubby baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjoonvore/pseuds/namjoonvore
Summary: baek is vvv big. he doesn’t fit in his own clothes so ofc the logical way to fix this is to wear yeol’s clothes





	He Doesn't Fit

**Author's Note:**

> ahah exo

Baekhyun huffs loudly, making one last attempt to pull his jeans up over his love handles. Finally, after so many attempts, he manages to button the pants. They’re the last pair that fits him, and he knows that he’ll need to go shopping, but he’s so lazy. His shirts all pull up over his belly, and really, he should have gone shopping a long time ago.. but he’s just too lazy. 

Fast forward a week, maybe two, and Baekhyun can’t fit into any of his clothes. So he does the obvious thing– he raids his boyfriend’s closet. He pulls as many oversized t-shirts as he can from Chanyeol’s closet, also stealing the pair of sweatpants that Chanyeol frequently complains about being too big for him. 

Baekhyun tugs on the sweatpants, pleased to find that they somewhat fit over his pillowy thighs. He pulls on the first of the oversized t-shirts. It pulls a bit snug in the chest, and even more so around his belly, but it covers all of him, so it’s fine. Thank god for Chanyeol’s clothes. 

He isn’t so pleased a week later when the shirts no longer cover the hang of his belly , and the pants are starting to cling tightly to his thighs. Baekhyun finds himself tugging his shirt down constantly, even avoiding going out because he doesn’t want to have to be careful in what he does. 

The week after that, the shirts can’t even begin to cover his belly, and when he manages to get the pants on, they rip down the left leg. Baekhyun lets out a heavy sigh, slowly peeling the pants off. “Chanyeol!” He yells, sitting on the bed and waiting for his boyfriend to appear. 

Chanyeol appears in the door way less than a minute later. “What’s up, Baek?” He asks casually, as if Baekhyun isn’t having a wardrobe crisis. 

“Chanyeol, none of my clothes have fit since like.... a month ago, at least. So I’ve been stealing your oversized stuff, only now that doesn’t fit either!” Baekhyun whines, pouting dramatically. His lower lip trembles as if he’s about to cry. “Do you know what that means, Yeol?”

Chanyeol shrugs. “What does it mean, babe? Are you gonna lose weight?” He frowns. If Baekhyun loses weight, of course he’ll be a supportive boyfriend, but he’ll miss how big and soft his lover has become. 

“Ugh, no. Why would I do that? We like me fat.” Baekhyun snorts. “No, it means that I have to go.. Shopping. I don’t want to. Nothing fits me, how can I go out to find something that does fit?”

Chanyeol, as per usual, is a wealth of useful information. “You could shop online. Stuff might be weird, but you might be able to find something that will fit good enough that you can go out and buy clothes that really do fit.” 

“Oh, you’re right.” Baekhyun agrees. “You know so much, Yeollie. Thank you!” He delivers a smacking kiss to Chanyeol’s forehead, and then waddles off to find his laptop.


End file.
